


Micchan

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, forever bitter because kagura and mitsuba didn't meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okita had tried to persuade his sister into not bonding any further with the monster girl, he really had tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micchan

“So you two are Sou-chan’s friends? Thank you for taking care of my little brother”

Gintoki and Kagura looked both sideways before facing the pretty, sickish girl sitting in front of them. Her red eyes were staring at them dearly, quite the opposite to the other pair of red eyes beside her.

“Oi, oi, oi who’s friends with this sadistic bast-” Okita Sougo stuffed the shop’s menu into the silver haired samurai’s mouth before he could finish his sentence.

“ _Boss_ , would you like a parfait? My treat~” He really, _really_ didn’t intend to invite the lazy asshole, but his sister wanted to meet some of his ‘ _friends’_. Saying he didn’t have any friends apart from the Shinsengumi samurais –who could be barely considered acquaintances, was and understatement. He just couldn’t tell that to his sister though, could he? The Yorozuya Danna simply happened to cross the street at the right (or wrong) moment…

“Gin-chan, Gin-chan, is this really ok? Can we really eat anything we want and he will pay for it?” Kagura stuffed her mouth with rice while she spoke, hiding her chin with one free hand and picking various types of meat with the other.

… oh right, and with the _wrong_ company.

“You’re already eating! And when the hell did you order all this stuff?!” Gintoki answered, taking a mouthful for himself. “This is no good. One should never pretend to be friends with anybody, especially not in exchange for food.” he took out a bowl and filled it with the leftovers of the dish “We are not some starved homeless, ya’ know?”

“Boss, you know you’re eating too, right? And you’re technically stealing our food”

“Whatever, Souchiro-kun-

“It’s Sougo”

“-we’re leaving” He picked Kagura up while she clawed her way back to the food that remained on the table.

“Yeees? Can we have three more chocolate parfaits over here?” Okita called for the waitress and waited for the magic of sweets to do the trick.

“But who are we kidding, really. Souchiro-kun (-It’s Sougo) here is like family to us, Right, Kagura-chan?”

“Where’s the _free food_?!” she tried to grab she menu again, but a kind chuckle made her stop.

“My, you have quite an appetite, don’t you?” Kagura took a glance at the woman in front of her. She was really pretty and girly and seemed like the kindest person she had ever encountered. She felt nervous and self-conscious all of a sudden. “What was your name again?”

The girl tried hard not to blush as she answered in a quiet voice “Kagura”. She could feel the glare of the Sadistic a-hole on her and that pissed her off. How could such a nice woman be related to a piece of rubbish like him?

“Kagura-chan, then! I’m Mitsuba. You seem so young, I’m glad my little brother has managed to be friends with such a pretty girl. He was always awkward around girls back at home.”

 _Yeah, they probably ran away from him_ , she thought. Trying to imagine the picture and not laughing was hard, but she made an effort when she felt the sharp side of his sword millimeters away from her neck. _Tch_ , whatever, she didn’t really want to start a fight in front of the lady, she had her manners. She could murder him later.

“Aneue, this is bad. Is your eyesight failing now? Can you see clearly? There is no way this brat could ever be pretty”

 “What did you just say, you sis-con platypus?!” On second thought, fuck manners. She could slaughter him right away.

“Sou-chan! That is _not_ a nice thing to say to any girl, even if she _is_ ugly-”

“Are you saying I’m ugly now, hey?!”

“Apologize immediately!”

“ _You_ apologize too!”

Sougo looked down while a deep red crept into his face and covered his ears. Kagura stared at him with eyes wide open. Oh… no, he is not going to-

“Sorry” she could barely hear him, but it was there. Kagura smiled.

This was going to be quite fun.

**-x-**

Okita’s sister proved to be such a sweetheart, that she even bought her a package of sukonbu and promised to take her out to some girlish place next day. Though Kagura still couldn’t imagine how Micchan could ever have lived with the very spawn of hell. As far as she understood, the sadist was practically raised by her.

Well, he was probably fucked up from the very uterus. They did say that between two siblings, if one is too care free the other is always more bound to earth…

Though in her own case, she wasn’t sure who was who.

xxx

When Kagura arrived at the dango shop where Mitsuba was waiting, her mood was all but ruined when she noticed the little pestilence sitting beside the woman, eating dango like the happiest, most gentle kid on earth.

Which, _of course_ he wasn’t.

Kagura made a sour face at him when Mitsuba wasn’t looking.  

“Don’t you tax-robbers have work to do? Like, taxes to rob, yes?” he gave her the finger all the while smiling to his sister and gesturing for her to walk ahead.

“And don’t you Odd Jobs freaks have odd jobs to do? No wonder you’re always broke”

Okita had tried to persuade his sister into not bonding any further with the monster girl, he really had tried. Not that he didn’t want her to make friends here in Edo (not that he was jealous and wanted to spend all day with her, not at all), but from all the girls out there, from all the Amanto on earth, she had to pick the most troublesome one.

“But Sou-chan, I really like her. She seems like a nice girl” she gave him a long stare and a wink, which he tried to ignore, and kept walking.

Then again, Okita could never deny her anything. “Ok, but I’m going too. I’m telling you Aneue, that girl is no good” (again, it was not like he wanted to monopolize his sister’s time, he was not a sis-con creep. He was _not_ ).

“I was hoping you would come along” she smiled in that rare way again.

Sougo looked at the redhead walking beside him, making disgusting faces in his direction and still wondered, in what world could _that_ be considered _nice_?

“Gin-chan never pays me, why should I work for him every day?”

“Right, you better stick to being a parasite of society. Suits you better”

“You want me to shove that dango up your ass, you sis-con bastard?” Kagura made a grab for the dango stick and gave him a headshot all the while.

“I am _not_ a sis-con, you monster bitch” he twisted her wrist hoping she would let go.

“Oh my” Mitsuba’s voice broke them off their little quarrel and made them recompose their selves in seconds. Luckily, she wasn’t looking their way.

“What is it, Aneue?”

“I think I’m lost…”

**-x-**

“I’m so sorry Sou-chan, Kagura-chan. I thought I knew the way” Mitsuba apologized again. Kagura looked at her and felt a rush of tenderness. Oh how she wished her own older sibling was so lovely.

“Don’t worry, Aneue” and then there was the asshole that clearly didn’t deserve such a nice relative. Kagura tried to ignore his presence and concentrate in her ‘girl’s day out’. This was a day of relaxation, and nothing-

“Say Kagura-chan, why do you use an umbrella when the weather is so nice?”

Well, fuck relaxation. This was the one subject she had hoped to avoid.

“I’m sensitive to sunlight” she answered as naturally as she could. There was an edge to her voice though, and while at the moment she couldn’t quite tell what it was, later she recognized it as shame. No doubt Micchan knew there were all kinds of Amanto, but the Yato were such a fucked up race, Kagura didn’t want to talk about such a thing in front of the sweet woman.     

“She’s a Yato, Aneue” Okita’s voice came from the front, making her stop for a second. The _twisted_ _bastard_ couldn’t possibly… “Do you know about them?”

Mitsuba looked at her briefly and then back at her brother “Are they… Amantos?”

“Yes; they can’t stand the sun. It burns their skin away. And they are said to be the deadliest Amanto out there, right, China? Scary~”

“O-oh, that’s something” Kagura felt her heart sink. Of course it was scary. Of course she’d be freaked out. Mitsuba didn’t say anything more and that only made it worse.

The sadistic, sis-con punk… she would get him for that. She would murder him in his sleep and take the corpse and feed it to the cows that live in the mountains. Then she’d milk those cows and give the milk to rabid cats.

 “We’re here!” Okita said when they stopped at the entrance of the newest ‘Dasneyland’ on Edo “I’ll go buy the tickets, Aneue”  

 _Right, perfect. Just leave us in uncomfortable silence, that’s fucking great. I’m really enjoying this day. I am. I will not let the bastard think he can ruin my mood, u-uh. When he comes back I’ll shove those tickets up his ass and leave… No wait; that will somehow look like he_ did _ruin my mood. Then I’ll shove them up his ass, spit on him, take a picture, and leave. Yeah, that will definitely prove my point._

“So, Kagura-chan, are you good with heights? I get really scared, you know. So scared I could pee myself”

“That’s not something you usually say out of the blue, you know…”

“Oh but I would! I’d probably even shit my panties! No kidding!”

“She noticed! She noticed I was feeling down, and she’s trying to make me feel better by bringing shame to herself! She’s just too good!” Kagura looked a Mitsuba with tears in her eyes. _I can’t shove anything up anyone’s ass in front of this good woman!_ “I’m going to buy some sukonbu, Micchan” and so, she ran away.

**-x-**

By the time Okita returned from the long line to buy the bloody tickets, a man was talking to his sister.

A disgusting, fucking scum-of-society _creep_ was talking to his sweet sister. And she looked _troubled_. And the balls of that male human were going to adorn his sword tonight (he was not a sis-con, by the way).

The creep tried to grab Mitsuba’s arm and he was just about to get the bazooka, when a voice stopped him.

“Oi, you human scum of society, let go of her” China stood beside his sister, grabbing the man’s wrist painfully hard, he could tell by his expression.

“Little girl, better not try to do anything. I’m not into lolitas, but if you get on my nerves I could do you too”

Oh no, he could _not_. Not if Okita got his petty genitals first.

But the little girl was way faster and before he got his sword out, she had already crushed the creep’s arm with a squeeze. He screamed and tried to grab her neck, but she easily dodged and kicked him in the stomach.

“You know I reaaaaally hate creeps like you that think us girls are weak.” She looked down at him and considered something for a moment “Well, just to make sure you don’t ‘ _do_ ’ anyone anymore, u-uh…” and with a firm foot, the stepped hard between the man’s legs.

And surely the crack he heard wasn’t just the ground breaking beneath the man. For a brief moment Okita actually smiled at the girl.

“Are you okay, Micchan? I can totally go back and break his skull if he did anything to you!” Then she noticed him getting closer “Oi, you ought to take more care of your sister, you useless sis-con!”

Well, whatever possessed him to actually smile at her actions was surely gone by then, and would never come back. He made a sour face in her direction.

“Kagura-chan, that…” his sister was gaping at the girl, while she kept looking down “that was amazing! You really saved me there, thank you” he could see the changes on China’s face; from self-conscious to bright happiness. He found it ridiculous.

“I’m okay, Sou-chan, stop staring” he noticed he was looking too much at China and felt disgusted with himself. While they made their way into ‘Dasneyland’, he heard his sister’s voice over his shoulder. “You should be more worried about her; it must have been scary for a little girl”

“Nah, she’s a monster girl. Didn’t you see how she crushed the bastard’s balls? I told you, she is no good. Too violent”

But still, she did save his dear Aneue.

“Micchan, can I have sukonbu flavored cotton candy? Can I?” he made a face.

“How does that shit even exist?” Okita wondered out loud while they waited in line for the sweet “And how come people are buying it?” he saw his sister putting tabasco sauce on all three cotton candies.

“They certainly have better taste that you, u-uh” the girl answered, and looked at him with a twisted smile “But since your beloved sister bought it specially for you, I bet you don’t have the heart to just throw it away, do you? I’m glad I told her you wanted one too”

He closed his eyes. He was not going to let her get the best of him in front of his sister anymore.

“Thanks, by the way”

“Uh? For the cotton candy? Damn it, I should have known you had a terrible taste too…”

“You just admitted it tastes bad! And I mean for earlier. You really helped her. She is not weak, but her sickness averts her from even screaming, so thanks”    

Kagura closed eyes and pretended to ignore him, but he saw the content expression on her face. The little bitch…

From the cotton candy stand, Mitsuba looked intently at the two. She smiled.


End file.
